


A Drabble of sorts

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd has a daughter, I have no idea about beer so if the names sound dumb sorry, M/M, OC- Belladonna, She's like 8 or somethin, Their at a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Tom and Edd meet at a bar.





	1. First meetings

Tom had no idea why he was so interested with the guy sitting next to him at the bar he was at that night. 

The green hoodie and ruffled hair that somehow managed to not look scruffy and like he had tried to style it but gave up half way through. The smile on his face that showed no signs of drunkenness. 

"Come here often?". The voice shakes him out of his daydream. 

The beautiful stranger next to him. 

Tom immediately straightens and grins at the stranger. "Yeah actually. One of my favorite bars in town". God he hopes his voice didn't sound as wobbly as it felt. 

"Really? I'm sorta new here, but it seems like a lovely place. My names Edd by the way". He holds his hand out towards Tom. 

"Tom". He says, shaking Edds hand. "And yeah, it's a great community. Really easy to make friends here".

Edd laughs. "I can tell. It appears I've already made one today".

Tom raises an eyebrow. "Really? Who?".

"You silly". Edd says between giggles. "God you must be more drunk than you realize".

'also dense as hell'. Tom adds in the back of his head.

A bartender comes over to them and asks for their orders. 

"A whisky on the rocks". Tom says without thinking. 

"A cola please".

Tom looks baffled for a second. "Your not drinking any alcohol?!". 

Edd laughs again. "Na. Alcohol s'not my thing".

"Hmm". Tom says. He couldn't imagine living without alcohol. 

"Ahem". 

The two turn back to the bartender, who looks slightly amused as he's waiting for his payment. 

"Oh, right. I'll pay". Tom offers, digging in his pockets for his wallet. 

"No no no. I can't let you do that. I'll pay for my share, I insist". Edd argues reaching for his wallet as well. 

"No I've got it. Really.". Tom says, thrusting the cash into the bartenders hand. The bartender leaves to get their drinks. 

"You didn't have to pay you know". Edd says. It's a trivial thing but he still feels a bit guilty for having Tom pay for him. He's an adult now. He's a parent,and adults and parents pay for their own things.

Toms easy going and also very drunk smile reassures him.

"It's no problem. I've kind of got more money than I know what to do with at the moment".

"How's that?". Edd asks curiously. 

He notices Tom tense a little. 

"Oh. S-sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked-".

"My wife passed away". Tom says sullenly. 

Edd eyes widen. "O-oh. I'm so sorry for your loss".

"It's fine. It happened a little over a year ago. I'm-im better than I was back then. It still hurts and I still think about her sometimes. But I'm better now".

It's quiet in their little area. The mood dark. 

The bartender comes back with their drinks and clears away some of the tension. 

"Here's your Coke and here's your whisky on the rocks. Have a wonderful time".

He walks away and Tom laughs. 

"What's so funny?". Edd questions.

"What he said. It's a reference to a movie".

"Really?".

And with that the awkwardness is gone. The two talk for what feels like hours until Tom feels like he knows so much about Edd that he could write a book. 

"So let me get this straight. You like cats more than dogs? Really? Have you ever had a dog? Because they are the best damn things on this planet. Besides you maybe".

The two goes silent. 

'Can't belive I said that. I'm too drunk. I've made a total fool of myself'. Tom berates himself in his mind. 

"Really?". 

Tom looks up from his very interesting shoes and at Edd, who's slightly blushing. 

"I mean. Your pretty great. Sorry if that sounded weird but I've....never connected with another person like this. Not since my wife anyway".

"No. I mean..". Edd can't find the right words. 

Tom hiccups a few times. "Oof. I might have had a tad too much to drink". Tom comments as he steps off the bar stool and almost immediately falls into the ground. At least he would have if Edd hadn't caught him.

"A tad. You look like a baby horse trying to walk". Edd says, a he helps Tom up. Most of Toms weight is in him but he can handle it. 

"Sorry. I should probably head home". Tom says. 

"How".

"What". Tom raises an brow. 

"How are you going to home?". Edd asks again making the question more clear. 

"Uh walk I guess. Didn't drive here". Tom shrugs his shoulders. 

"Nu-uh. I'll drive you". Edd offers. 

"No. I know how to get home trust me". Tom argues. 

"Yeah but if something happens to you I'll never forgive myself".

He knows he's not gonna get out of this so he just sighs and allows Edd to drag him to his car. 

-|-

It's dark. Wherever he is it's dark. He can hear hushed voices but he dosen't recognize them. 

"Daddy who is that?". A little girls voice. 

"It's my... new friend. He's kinda of sick so I brought him here". A mans voice. British. It sounds familiar but he can't put a place on it.

"Are you sure he's not dead?". The little girls voice again. 

This time the man chuckles. "No he's not dead Bella. He's sleeping is all".

"Oh".

He feels something poking his face. When he opens his eyes there's a little girl starring at him. 

"Hello!". She greets. 

"Ah!". Tom shouts as he stumbled back. 

"Geez. Don't gotta shout. Daddy your friend is awake!".

Edd comes rushing in,wearing an apron over his clothes. A white t-shirt and sweatpants. 

"Good your awake. How are you feeling".

"Like s-". Tom stops mid-sentence looking at the little girl who was close enough to hear them. 

"Terrible". Is what he says instead of cursing like a sailor. 

"Probably because you drank 4 times as much as me!". Edd says, handing him a bottle of water which he drinks almost half of instantly. 

"That and the fact that you only drank cola". Tom says with a smirk. 

Tom looks around the skillfully decorated house. "What am I doing here?".

"Almost as soon as you got in the car you passed out without telling me your address. So I let you spend the night". Edd says. 

Tom fells his face turn a light shade of pink. 'How embarrassing'. "Hope I wasn't any trouble".

"No way. Slept all night. I was kinda getting worried". 

"Daddy. Who is that?". The little girl interrupt from a few feet away.

"I don't think I've properly introduced you yet. This is my daughter Belladonna". Edd says. He takes her hand and walks her over to Tom. She dosen't look afraid, maybe a tad nervous. 

He automatically holds his hand out as he always has since he was a little and he was introuduced to someone. 

"Tom".

"I'm Belladonna. Why did you pass out on my couch? Did you know it was morning? Do you have any pets cause me ad my dad have a cat! His name is Ringo. The cat not my dad. Also you can call me Bella for short since Belladonna is a long name. My mom picked it out". 

Tom barely catches what Bella says, but one thing stands out from it. 

"Did you say morning?". He asks. 

"Yep. It's 11:38 am Sunday morning". Edd replies. 

"11:38! Oh my god! I've gotta go! I've got work at 12 and I haven't even showered or ate breakfast and I've gotta feed my dogs and oh my god I'm gonna get fired". He's freaking out. He can't get fired from this job. He can't afford it. 

"Don't worry I can drive you home". Edd says putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I won't make it. I've gotta be there by 12 in uniform and not smelling like I was at a bar last night. I won't make it home in time, especially not to do all that". Tom dismisses. 

"I'm gonna get fired". He sinks into the couch. He's too afraid to panick right now. How's he gonna afford his apartment? And keep his dogs?. 

"What does your uniform look like?". Edd demands. 

"What?".

"I said what does your uniform look like?". 

"Black button up short with black pants, black shoes and I have a name card but it's at my place. Why?".

Edd walks off down a hallway and returns seconds later holding a pile of black fabric. "Here". He says as he roughly shoves them into Tom's hands. 

"The showers down the hall and to the left. There's a towel in there already and I've almost got breakfast ready. If you hurry you'll make it".

"But-". Tom interjects. 

"No buts. Hurry!". Edd's already in the kitchen finishing breakfast. 

Tom realizes that he dosen't really have a choice and hurries down the hall to the washroom, quickly showering and clothing himself. He combs his hair wich is still slightly damp from the shower but other then that he's fine. He shaves a bit of stubble off, hoping Edd won't mind that he used his razor and rushes out of the bathroom to find Edd shoving a plate of food into his face. Tom shovels in a few bites before rushing out the door. Edd comes out a few minuetes later with Bella in tow. She sits in the back as Edd sits in the drivers seat and Tom sits in the passenger. "Everybody buckled up?". Edd asks already putting the car in gear. After Bella nods they zoom out of the drive way. "What's your address?". "77469 Clair root avenue". Then their on their way.


	2. Chap 2: This time it's personal

"I never got to thank you for helping me out back there. I totally would of gotten fired otherwise". 

Tom is sitting with Edd at one of the outside table at his job. He's on break for about 20 more minutes and of course Edd came to meet him. He wasn't surprised to find out that Tom worked at a bar, and was quite the bar keep. He could twirl, spin, and toss bottles almost expertly. 

"So what do you do for a living?". Tom asks, taking a sip from a bottle of whatever, trying to lessen his somewhat hangover.

"I'm a Vet. I work at the animal clinic a few miles from here".

Tom laughs. "I guess that explains the cat".

"Yep. Ringo was a stray we had found with a broken leg and after taking care of him for so long I kinda fell in love with him. Then Bella meet him as well and there wasn't much I could do after that. He was officially our cat. He gets along with Bella just fine but he's more of an adult person Of course it dosen't help she used to pull his tail when she was younger".

Tom checks his watch, then blinks at the time. How'd 20 minutes pass by so quickly? "I have to get back to work. But maybe I'll see you later?".

Edd smiles. " I'd like that". They exchanged numbers and as Edd leaves waving at Tom, Tim can't help thinking that this is a new chapter in his life. 

Of course that's before his boss comes and yells at him to get back to work.


End file.
